


Omovember #29 Unable to get Clothing off in Time

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: At least he didn't have to tell anyone
Series: Omovember 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Omovember #29 Unable to get Clothing off in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I'm dead.  
> It's 1 am right now, and I really should be in bed, because tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
> I think I mentioned before that I'm moving, and well I only got home at like half past 10. Tomorrow, my bed and most of my stuff are going to be moved to my new home. Which technically means that tomorrow is the official moving day. Yay! Also, this decision was made final today XD. In the original plans I would've moved next week.  
> Which means that from tomorrow on I will be sleeping in my new home, the only problem is that I don't have internet yet at my new place. *sighs*  
> I probably won't have anything for at least a week, so that kinda sucks. I can use wifi at uni, but that won't really work for everything I need.  
> *looks at calendar* Tomorrow is the last day of November and with it the last official day for omovember. As I said, I won't have internet at my new place so I actually have no idea how I would post the story, that is provided I even get to write it. I don't know how long the day is going to be, also my mum is going to stay the night and I think my aunt as well, tomorrow so I have to be careful about what I have open as well. But really posting is going to be a problem regardless.  
> I kind of have the rule to not have ao3 open on my laptop when I'm on campus because this is not a site I should be on in public and don't really want to break it. (I do open it on the phone because it is less obvious)  
> Also, I save my stories to an external hard drive, which I normally don't have with me on campus.  
> Basically I don't feel comfortable posting it from campus, which doesn't really give me a lot of options. I'll try to write it and then see about posting it. There is a small chance I might be able to figure something out.  
> Please forgive me.  
> (Hey look the author's note is longer than the actual story, Whoops)

“Good night Martha.” He said as she left the console room for bed, trying to sound as cheerily as possible.

As soon as she was out of hearing range he bent over with a hiss, hand shooting between his legs. He couldn't believe how badly he had to pee.

The Time Lord quickly moved towards the bathroom, which his ship had helpfully moved to the first possible room for him.

He didn't bother to close the door behind him, he trusted the TARDIS to protect him, but honestly, he just was too focused on his bladder to remember.

He fumbled with his buttons, dancing in front of the toilet. He had to grab himself as he felt the need spike, he felt himself spurt. He groaned, fighting for control, but he couldn't stop the leak.

“Please, please. “he begged, he was right there, next to the toilet. He couldn't do anything to stop himself from leaking,

He still tried to open his fly, hoping to not fully wet himself.

He gasped as he accidentality pushed into his bladder, in his attempt to open his button. Which broke the last bit of control he had left.

He dropped his hands to his side as urine gushed out of him, letting out a small curse.

When he felt empty he quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

Resolving to forget what happened.


End file.
